Jurassic Park book I
by Red Raptor Absolution
Summary: miles away from costa rica lay a collection of islands. the cinco muertes is where our story goes and in turn things shall go crazy. no one can predict what will happen, how many lives will be lost in the wake of this event? M for death and other events.


**(AN: in memory to Richard Attenborough. The man who brought John Hammond to life on the big screens long ago. He shall forever be remembered till the end of time.)**

Prolog:

Workers stood with electrified cattle prongs as a crate was lowered to the paddock door, a loud hiss came from the entity within the crate itself.

"I want all prongs on full!" a voice cut through over the animal's screeching, the workers shoved the crate forward making sure nothing happened "open the gate!" a man with a hunter's cap walked over bringing his riffle to level with the cage as both the door to the cage itself and the gate to the paddock were lifted.

The animal rushed forward knocking a man off the top of the cage and separating both box and wall. The animal gave a victorious screech before pulling the man in. the workers rushed forward electrocuting the raptor as a pained screech emanated from it, the hunter grabbed the downed worker.

"SHOT HER!" workers grabbed riffles and started loading darts "SHOOT HER!" the workers fired on the raptor as it bolted into the paddock screeching. The paddock door slammed down as the hunter dragged the injured worker away "MEDIC!" he yelled seeing the large bite mark on the man's leg as blood flowed freely.

A few weeks later on the mainland a lawyer stat in a raft as it drew closer to the dock "Mr. Richmond." He greeted straightening his red coat before stepping-and nearly falling-out of the boat "Rupert." The man responded as his mood soured "there was another accident." Rupert spoke looking at the older man.

the man stroked his white beard once before placing the end of his cane down on the dirt "what was it this time?" he questioned as he walked down, the amber orb that served as the handle shone "the official word is forklift… but the reality is raptor." Richmond looked at the younger man "was it the one you suggested stay on site B?" he questioned looking at his gold eyes.

Rupert nodded in response "yes, the big one." He responded calmly as Richmond walked over to a helicopter "well then." Richmond spoke up calmly as Rupert fallowed him in "we shall get the experts to look into this." The pilot nodded to Richmond as the chopper took flight.

[Dig sight alpha 1.]

2 teenage boys stood looking down at their handy work "dude." the boy with brown hair and eyes said looking down "yeah man?" his orange haired and blue eyed friend responded "we fucking found one holt." Holt nodded in response "yeah Gianni." Gianni combed a hand through his long hair "velociraptor mongoliensis." Gianni grinned "what did you find!?" a Dinaurian girl ran over.

"we fucking found one Duna!" Gianni jumped for joy nearly falling "you found one!?" she asked grabbing his hands "I'll get Dr. Ross!" Holt said before running up the trail "three years." Duna grinned hugging Gianni as tight as she could "three years of work, this will all pay off soon!" he grinned at her being a head shorter than the Dinaurian. Holt and Dr. Ross ran over, Dr. Ross was a fat man, his long beard was a tangled mess, and the flannel shirt and suspenders he wore were worn out signifying he had been doing this job for a long time.

"This is the best find I have ever seen!" the doctor said looking down at it "well done boys." He congratulated looking at them "to bad you can't drink the bubbly." He said looking at them "it's cool man." Gianni responded feeling Duna's tail snake around his leg "just stay protected." The man responded calmly before walking off into one of the tents.

Holt walked over to one of the trailer as Duna gave off soft purring sounds surprisingly "this has got to be one of the best days ever." Duna grinned at him in amusement before seeing a helicopter "what are you-" he spotted the helicopter on its way down.

"crap…" he lifted Duna up and started for the trailer "COVER UP THE FOSSILS!" he yelled out causing everyone there to get to work moving tarps over the fossils .

Soon the duo arrived in the trailer "who the hell are you?" Gianni asked glaring at the man before him "why Mr. fuoco di drago." Mr. Richmond spoke calmly as Gianni set Duna down "I have selected you and Duna here for a little test." He spoke calmly as a smile broke across his face.

Holt and Doctor Ross ran in "what is the meaning of this!?" Dr. Ross yelled running in with Holt behind him "Dr. Ross, I am here to both save your excavation for 12 more years and give Gianni and Duna help here." He spoke grinning at them "12 years…" Dr. Ross echoed confused looking at him "12 YEARS!" he grabbed the wine from the fridge.

Everyone in the RV started celebrating, their jobs being saved for 12 more years, soon it was time for Dr. Richmond, Gianni and Duna walked to the helicopter "now, if you sign off on what I have I will double the years." Gianni grinned at the man "alright then, let's get this show on the road." Duna giggled at what he said "we're going to be in the air!" she pointed out "we don't need roads!" he grinned at her as they walked along "I know that Duna." He responded wrapping an arm around her.

The trip to the island was quite the long one. They stopped at Washington DC in order to pick up Dino Russo, a mathematician that everyone grew to hate, as well as his sister Dina Russo who keeps him in order.

On the way to the island Dino started to imminently hit on Duna only to get shot down by both Duna and his sister, to Gianni's amusement, the chopper **(AN: achievement unlocked, 10 G: GO! GET TO DA CHAPPA!)** They were close to a water fall "I believe someone of your life would enjoy this park Gianni." The brown haired boy grinned in response "well who knows, in time we'll see." He responded calmly as Duna rolled her eyes "well the theme park hasn't opened yet." She spoke calmly "we have 8 different vivosaurs so far." Richmond said "vivosaurs?" Rupert echoed as they boarded the jeeps and drove off.

"Something like this has not been seen for well over 65 million years." Duna spoke examining a leaf she found "so he brought back some plants." Gianni relaxed in his seat "what more did you-" he stopped talking at what he was seeing.

The jeeps stopped as he stood up "Gianni this plants have not been seen for over 65 million ye-" Gianni tilted Duna's head up in order for her to see something BIG. Their mouths hung open seeing the brachio, the sauropod gave off a trumpeting sound as Gianni got out "it's…it's a dinosaur…." He said looking up at it "yes, I knew you'd like it." Richmond walked over to the duo as the brachio took off a few branches off the top of the tree. Chuckling "you did it." Dino spoke looking at it "you crazy son of a bitch, you did it." Dina slapped him on the back of the head.

Gianni and Duna walked up to the sauropod "oh, Duna, we could just tear up the rule book on cold-bloodedness." He spoke as Duna's smile grew as he went on "it doesn't apply. They're totally wrong." They stopped and just stood looking up at it "this is a warm-blooded creature." Duna giggled in amusement to this "it doesn't live in a swamp." She remarked in an amusement "this thing's got what, a 27-foot neck?" he questioned as Richmond walked over to them "the brachiosaur, 30." He responded amused with the duo. The sauropod gave a bellowing sound again before standing on its hind legs and ripping a mouth full of branches off the top of the tree and coming back down.

Rupert sat looking at the scene "we're going to make millions." He whispered in response as Dino was snickering at how right he would be before getting smacked on the back of the head by Dina "shut up." She hissed in response.

Gianni and Duna both stood amazed "how fast are they?" Gianni questioned not taking his eyes off this formerly extinct titan "well we clocked the T-rex at 32 miles an hour." He responded as Duna turned back to him "T-rex?" she questioned as the old man nodded "you said you've got a t-rex?" she questioned again as Gianni walked back over grabbing the man's shoulder "say again?" he questioned to the older gentlemen's amusement "we have a T-rex." His smile only grew as the boy stumbled around.

Duna rushed forward putting a hand on his back "p-put your head between your knees!" she spoke as Gianni was about to pass out "Dr. fuoco di drago." Richmond spoke walking past them "dear Dr. Nicus." He stopped at the top of the hill "Welcome." The man started grinning "to Jurassic park." Gianni turned his head to see two more brachios and a herd of duckbill dinosaurs he could not name at the distance "they are moving in herds…" he whispered as the Dinaurian sat down next to him "they do more in herds…" without looking over he asked the one question "how did you do all this?" Richmond grinned in response "I'll show you." He spoke using his cane to stand up and walk back to the jeeps.

 **(AN: i wanted to add Dina in because i needed someone to counteract Dino's bull shit, if you don't like that or this story than DO NOT READ THIS! I'm going to say this out right. This is an AU, Not a crossover. If anyone decides to piss me off about this being an AU then look yourself in the mirror and flip yourself the bird. I will not have a fucking argument with any one about this not being a cross over.)**


End file.
